superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus (The Ultimate Force)
Versus is the third chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is about a weapon created by Mark's boss being stolen by an unknown enemy. It was published on March 11th, 2012 Chapter Three Location: New York City Time: 14:00 Date: January 8, 2012 I walked down the road with my suitcase walking towards my job. I was the bodyguard of Arthur Lautner, the boss of a famous inventions company known as Future Industries. It was a peaceful day so far, no crimes so far…that’s a record. I had my Captain Force suit under my clothes but it was on skin mode meaning it looked like real skin instead of a costume. The costume skin mode was made by Arthur, one of the few people who know my secret identity. The company building was a few minutes away from my department so I just walked there instead of taking my car or flying. I reached the door and went inside, ready to switch places with the bodyguard that was working currently. Arthur had four bodyguards, ten in total. I entered the company and walked towards the office of Arthur. I knocked on the door. “Come in” responded a voice from inside, it was Arthur. “My turn already?” “Yeah,” he replied. “How you’ve been? Anything new?” “Just the usual” I told him. He nodded to one of the bodyguards next to him and he left…meaning I was replacing him. Two were at the door and two inside; I was one of the ones inside. Why so many bodyguards for the boss of a technology company? Well, Arthur invented a device a few months ago for the US Army, the device was very valuable and many people were trying to steal it away from them. The device was a weapon that fired three different type of bullets at the same time and had a lock down feature along with a USB/Memory Card device. The weapon would’ve been very useful but unfortunately other people were able to get their hands on the files and see what it could do. “Mark, can you tell Lori to bring me some coffee?” asked Arthur. I nodded and walked towards the door to tell one of the bodyguards to tell Arthur’s secretary to bring in some coffee. I was at the door when a huge explosion sound was heard behind me. I turned around and saw Burning Flame, a criminal capable to turn water into fire. “You have something that belongs to me” said Burning Flame. He was flying with some kind of flying shoes and was behind the hole he had just made in the wall. He entered the office through the hole then made a small flame in his hand. “Where is it?” he asked Arthur. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” whispered Arthur. He glanced at me then looked back at him, I knew what the meaning of the look was. “Don’t lie to me!” yelled Burning Flame. “I-I don’t have it…” he responded then jumped for a rock next to him. Silent Kill was distracted by this sudden move and I took advantage of this and got out the door. I entered an empty room in the company and quickly took my clothes off and switched the Skin Mode to Costume Mode. I flew back to the office and went through the wall and punched Burning Flame before he reacted. He went flying through the hole. I looked at Arthur and he nodded. I flew out of the hole and looked at the ground, looking for Burning Flame but he wasn't there. A ball of fire hit me on the back causing me to hit a lamp post in front of me. “You think you can steal the weapon from me Force!” shouted Burning Flame. “It’s mine…I got here first!” He threw another ball of fire at me but this time I dodged it. His yellow suit had some type of hose and with his powers to turn water into fire, he was a fire machine. I grabbed the lamp post that was at the ground then threw it at him…it hit him right on the chest, sending him flying. He crashed into a wall but quickly stood back up and threw the lamp post next to him. Wow, I didn’t know he also had super strength… A small sound came from his watch on his hand. “Hmm…I must take off now” he said. “Seems like we were too distracted with our little fight that someone else has already stolen the weapon.” He threw a fire ball at a car behind me and it exploded sending me flying. I quickly stood but saw that he was gone. How could I be so slow? I had him right in front of me! I flew back to the half destroyed office. “Are you alright?” I asked Arthur. “Yes, I am fine” he replied. One of the company workers came running in. “Sir, the weapon was stolen!” “By who?” asked Arthur. “Captain Force here was able to stop Burning Flame, he couldn’t have done it.” “It was a man in red and blue,” murmured the worker. “He left this.” He handed Arthur a card, he read it then he gave it to me. It said: Stay Silent… Trivia *This chapter was written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Category:The Ultimate Force Category:March 2012